The present invention relates generally to power tool mounting tables and workbenches. More particularly, this invention pertains to multiple tool mounting platforms for mounting various power tools.
Several United States Patents have been directed towards systems for mounting powered tools. These include U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,747, issued to Burrows on Oct. 23, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,500, issued to Unterfranz on Mar. 26, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,275, issued to Ruben on Aug. 20, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,608, issued to Weber on May 29, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,623, issued to Damijonaitis on Jan. 19, 1971; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,665, issued to Decker on Sep. 19, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,239, issued to Snyder on Feb. 24, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,420, issued to Michell on Jul. 15, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,473, issued to Tucker on Mar. 3, 1998. A general overview of these patents shows the limitations associated with the prior art systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,747 issued to Burrows on Oct. 23, 1956 discloses a conversion unit for portable saw. This invention is directed to converting a portable circular saw into a fixed position bench-type or relatively fixed power driven circular saw. This invention utilizes a table with a work supporting platform to hold a circular saw in an upside down position to allow for the portable circular saw to be used like a table or fixed position circular saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,500 issued to Unterfranz on Mar. 25, 1957 discloses a combination carrying case and table for portable power tool. This invention is directed towards the combination of the carrying case and mounting stand for a portable power driven tool to allow for the tool to be utilized as a stationary positioned tool. This case may then be converted to supply a carrying case for protection of the tool during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,275 issued to Ruben on Aug. 20, 1957 discloses a portable power table saw. This invention describes the use of a portable motor driven tool assembly which is included in a storage box body adapted to receive a saw blade which extends outside of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,608 issued to Weber on May 29, 1962 discloses a portable supporting and mounting device for power tools. This invention discloses a portable device which may be disassembled for carrying and transportation. The device may also be assembled to provide a stable platform to mount an angular positioned power saw unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,623 issued to Damijonaitif on Jan. 19, 1971 discloses a combination carrying case and tool holder for portable power tools. This invention discloses a combination carrying case and tool holder for portable power tools such as a router. The device uses a slidable cover and base assembly for mounting a power tool in a fixed manner. Thus, a portable saber saw sander, or similar power tool, such as a router, may also be used and installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,665 issued to Decker on Sep. 19, 1978, discloses a woodworking bench for portable motor driven hand tools. This invention discloses a portable woodworking bench which utilizes collapsible legs to provide a stable surface with a vertical wall or fence for mounting power tools. The device is directed towards the mounting of a power driven hand operated belt sander. However, additional motor driven hand tools including saws and routers are also described as being attached to the woodworking bench.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,239 issued to Snyder on Feb. 24, 1981 discloses a carpenter's combination portable power-operated hand and table saw. This invention again describes a portable hand carrying case for carrying a circular saw and mounting the circular saw within the case for providing a table saw type operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,420 issued to Michell on Jul. 15, 1997 discloses a cantilevered linear hand-held power tool attachment apparatus. This device is directed towards an attachment device for releaseably mounting a hand held power tool. This device describes a method for attaching a power tool above and yet in a planar relationship to the top of a work table. The device allows for connections of hand held circular saws, routers and jig saws. This allows for the hand held power tool to be operated on the work piece that is contained between the upper plane holding the power hand saw and the lower table surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,473 issued to Tucker on Mar. 3, 1998 discloses a wood bench-based interchangeable power tool mounting and operating apparatus. This invention describes a work bench frame which includes a base. The base supports at least one main support pallet which mounts an electrical power tool. Thus, this bench provides a way to mount particular power tools for use in a stable operating environment.
These patents fail to recognize the need for multiple mounting heights, the different sizes and mounting systems necessary for mounting various power tools, and a fence rail system. What is needed, then, is a compact, portable, multiple tools system which allows for utilization of portable tools in a stable work environment.